The present application modifies mechanical engineering techniques and their application improving security and other characteristics related to the recreational activity commonly known as “Canopy Tour” which is a recreational activity invented by Darren Hreniuk (Canadian citizen and resident in Costa Rica) and patented in Costa Rica under the Patent #2532 entitled “Sisterna de Transporte Elevado Forestal Usando Ameses y Poleas en una Sofa Linea Horizontal Usando la Gravedad como Propulsion” which comprises a series of suspended platforms in trees between which a rail is anchored at both ends and human passengers slide from a higher platform to a lower one while tethered to a pulley vehicle. Also known in the state of the art are a number of systems that move people are objects over rope from one fixed point to another such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,385 in which is described in automated transport system using the force of gravity to move a vehicle along the system of cables. The system of cables is manipulated by the use of hydraulic actuators. We can also mention the patent PCT/US89/01492 in which has revealed an aerial transport system with the characteristics of using a continuous loop cable to move a vehicle between two fixed points as well as mentioning U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,457 in which is described a system of supports for an aerial transport system which is comprised of a series of supports anchored to the ground which allow the adaptation of the trajectory of the cable to conform to topographic characteristics of the land and also serves as a method of tensing the cable. We can also name the U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,289 which describes an apparatus for the transportation of tree trunks by a system that uses cables and pulleys in conjunction with a hydraulic arm for the extraction of wood from valleys.